Xiaolinpedia:Chat policy
The is a real-time chat in which users are able to chat and talk in a friendly and open environment. Access To access the chat, please click the "Join the Chat" button below. Join the Chat Rules In order to maintain an enjoyable atmosphere, there are some rules which must be abided by. *''All'' user related policies on this wiki must be abided to on the chat. *No spamming. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Also, if a user is entering random and meaningless stuff, that is also considered spam. Repeatedly pressing the "Away" button via ChatHacks is also considered spamming. *Do not ask users for personal information such as age and residence, you will be blocked immediately. *No impersonation of other users - This creates confusion, and is also fraud. *No user shall post or discuss pornographic, sexual or "shock" links of any kind. Any user violating this will be kicked from the chat immediately and most likely permanently banned from chat, with no exceptions made. *No abusive actions - bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the Chat. *No personal information about others without their direct consent. *It is recommended you do not post personal information about yourself. As soon as you do, you are liable for the damage you will potentially cause yourself. *Users blocked from the wiki are also blocked from using the Chat until their block is over. This is automatically done when a user is blocked. *Evading a ban on chat with another account is not allowed. It's not the account that is banned, it is the person. *Keep swearing to a minimum, as not everyone agrees with this kind of language. Please do not swear excessively, or idealy at all, as it is often offensive. Moderators withhold the right to claim a chat swear-free, and remove from the chat those who do not abide. *Posting spoilers is not allowed and will not be tolerated. * English is the preferred language in the chat, as this Wiki is the English Xiaolin Encyclopedia. If you use a foreign language, you will most likely be asked to use English. Please do so when asked. *Using the term, "dead chat" and its variations, is strictly forbidden and should you type it, you shall receive a warning. Should you re-type it, you will receive a kick and subsequently a ban if it continues. Breaking these rules can result in a ban from chat, and in severe cases a ban on the wiki and chat will be issued. Moderators All administrators of the wiki are by default chat moderators. However, administrators shall be at liberty to designate anyone they see fit to act as a chat moderator. Such endowment allows the moderator some level of administrative control over the chat room, including the ability to kick (and, indeed, ban) people from the chat. Chat moderators shall enforce the rules set forth on this page to the best of their abilities. If they have to take disciplinary actions against any user, they are obliged to keep a record of their activities. Extension of moderator status is temporary and may be withdrawn at any time. In any dispute between an administrator and a moderator, the administrator's judgement shall be deemed superior. However, such disputes should be handled in a private chat rather than an open channel. In general, administrators should defer to moderators in the public channel. If an administrator is generally unsatisfied with a moderator's judgement, moderator rights should simply be withdrawn. Please note that requests to become a chat mod are on the whole ignored. Suitable candidates will be approached and asked if they would like to be a chat moderator, and this will only happen if another chat moderator is necessary. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/c:space:Main_Page Pointers for moderators, both non-admin and admin *Be nice, even to someone you're about to ban. *Always issue an initial warning before you kickban. (This does not apply to someone spamming/posting a porn link/shock link/personal info without consent.) *Someone who is spamming with join/leaves is probably not doing it on purpose. All that is needed is a kick, but not before attempting to tell them to refresh the page beforehand. *Always notify someone who has been banned telling them why they have been banned using Template:Banned. *If you wish to file any complaint about chat, please take it up with any admin or chat moderator. This does not cover chat policies, this should be done in the Meditation Hall. *Don't be scared to ask for help with a situation. We're all here to help each other. *For suspected or known sockpuppetry, please notify Ricky Spanish, who will then perform a check and issue bans where necessary. *Work with other chat moderators. If you disagree with something another chat moderator does, tell them respectfully and do not make an argument about it. *If for whatever reason you are uncomfortable with a situation and do not wish to deal with it, please notify another chat moderator who will sort it out. *If worst comes to worst and there is a major issue, and there are no administrators around, pop into Central Chat and check if there are any Wikia staff members (indicated by the Wikia http://i.imgur.com/xZQLX.png next to their name on the user list) available to help. This should be an emergency port of call only. When a ban has been issued, please add it to this list. Bugs Being still quite new, there are several known issues with connectivity. Sometimes, you may lose connection randomly. To fix this, simply refresh the page. More serious issues where it is not possible to connect in the first place may require the user to simply try again at a different time. There is also a known bug where people quit/join the chat constantly. This usually leads to the disruption of chat because the page will be spammed with "X has joined the chat", "X has left the chat" etc. This can be fixed by the person who is leaving/joining by simply refreshing the page. FAQ :See Project:Chat/FAQ Category:Policy